Un bol de chazuke
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Odasaku cuida de Atsushi mientras está enferma. /Regalo para Suigin Walker.


_Bungō Stray Dogs pertenece a Kafka Asagiri y Sango Harukawa._

* * *

_**Notas iniciales de capítulo: **¡Este fic está dedicado a mi querida Sui! Ella es la razón por la que ahora considero a Atsushi una chica y a Odasaku su esposo. Si soy sincera me cuesta un riñón hacerlos, porque no tengo práctica haciendo a Odasaku y el romance no se me da, así que aquí a penas alcancé a hacer un fic de amistad, pero mis intenciones de shippeo son claras. (?)  
¡Espero les guste! Necesitamos más amor para el OdaFemAtsu. Ah, que sí:_

**_Advertencia:_**_ Cambio de género de un único personaje (Atsushi), Odasaku está vivo y es parte del ADA._

* * *

**Un Bol de Chazuke  
**—✽—

«Una ciruela encurtida y el pollo que sobró de la noche anterior, se añade agua bien caliente a todo y se agrega alga picada.»

Atsushi en ese momento solamente podía pensar en lo mucho que se le apetecía un bol de Chazuke. Hacía calor. Tenía un paño empapado con agua fría en la frente pero no ayudaba realmente, recién despertaba y trataba de recordar qué fue lo último que ocurrió.

Ah, claro. Despertó enferma..

Kyōka se había encargado de traer medicinas y cuidarla durante gran parte de la mañana, llamó a la oficina e informó que faltaría ese día a trabajar. Atsushi se quedó dormida mientras escuchaba a Kyōka hablar con Kunikida por celular y ahora que despertaba no veía a la niña por ninguna parte.

Solamente estaba ese agradable olor a Chazuke. No sabía si era cosa de la fiebre pero juraba que podía olerlo, su platillo favorito. Lo había preparado a escondidas tantas veces en el orfanato cuando se le hacía pasar hambre que terminó amándolo, los pocos momentos de paz en la infancia de Atsushi se resumían a lectura de libros y el Chazuke nocturno escondida en una esquina de la cocina.

—Estás despierta.

Si no hubiese estado demasiado adolorida y exhausta seguramente se habría levantado automáticamente al escuchar aquella voz grave que nada tenía que ver con Kyōka. Con un delantal rosa saliendo de la cocina, Odasaku se secaba las manos con un trapo.

—Oda-san… ¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó, encontrando su propia voz demasiado rasposa.

Odasaku se aproximó, hincándose al lado del futón dónde reposaba para quitarle el trapo húmedo de la frente, acto seguido tocó con el dorso de su mano la frente de la chica.

—Parece que ha bajado un poco —comentó—. Lamento la intromisión, Kyōka se fue a trabajar así que vine en su lugar.

Que Kyōka se hubiese ido implicaba que habían cosas demasiado importantes de por medio, Atsushi podía imaginarse que una de las razones por la que la menor se fue era para cubrir también sus deberes del día. Iba a tener que agradecerle y pedirle perdón después.

—Pero… ¿No estaba ocupado? —preguntó Atsushi confundida.

Odasaku como uno de los mejores miembros de la Agencia siempre era solicitado, siempre tenía los casos más largos y duros. Era más común verlo en la calle que en la oficina, a veces ni siquiera llegaba a las residencias, todo porque la responsabilidad de alimentar seis bocas incluida la suya ameritaba trabajo doble.

Ante la preocupación de Atsushi, Odasaku negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien —dijo con el mismo tono neutral de siempre, para Atsushi era difícil identificar las emociones tras los gestos de su superior—. Es mi día libre.

Pero eso no hizo sentir a Atsushi mejor, Odasaku lo supo por la forma en la que su nueva de preocupación se acentuó.

—No debería pasar su día libre aquí —dijo ella mientras trataba de sentarse, Odasaku le dió un poco de espacio—. Seguramente habrá otro tipo de cosas que quiera hacer…

Cómo pasar tiempo con sus hijos, por ejemplo, o hacer cualquier cosa que una persona tan ocupada como él haría en su día libre. Atsushi no estaba acostumbrada a ser cuidada y recibir ese tipo de atenciones le hacía sentir realmente culpable, no podía evitar pensar que estaba siendo una molestia para el hombre frente a ella.

—Está bien, no tengo nada más que hacer —la tranquilizó—. Los niños no llegan hasta más tarde de la escuela, no es molestia.

Incluso si hablaba de forma monótona, Atsushi podía notar la gentileza tras las palabras de Odasaku. Era claro que insistir más iba a ser molesto así que finalmente asintió apenada.

—Gracias, Oda-san…

—No es nada, recuéstate, te traeré algo de comer.

Atsushi obedeció. Odasaku se movía por su casa con sumo respeto, era claro que él mismo estaba un poco incómodo con la idea de estar en el departamento de dos chicas, si Dazai se enteraba iba a hacerle burlas y comentarios malintencionados durante un largo tiempo, pero no era algo que iba a frenarlo de terminar de servir el almuerzo que había preparado.

Odasaku estaba acostumbrado a esa rutina de cuidado, convivir con cinco niños daba ciertas habilidades domésticas muy útiles para ese tipo de casos, además de impulsar su instinto paternal a todo aquel que padeciese moribundo en una cama.

Terminó de servir el tazón y luego de poner la mesita baja que servía de comedor cerca de Atsushi, le dejó todo preparado para que disfrutara. La chica se reincorporó al sentir un aroma familiar.

—Chazuke… —susurró al ver el bol frente a ella.

—Kyōka me dijo que este era tu platillo favorito. Realmente no sé cómo sueles prepararlo pero lo hice de la forma tradicional.

Pero mientras Odasaku trataba de explicar que quizás no sabría tan bien como lo haría un Chazuke al que ella estaba acostumbrada, Atsushi ya estaba zampándose el platillo. ¿Tan hambrienta estaba?

—Ah… estuvo muy bueno… —dijo ella con rostro de satisfacción.

¿Siquiera masticó?

Pesó Odasaku viendo el plato completamente limpio.

—… ¿Quieres más? —ofreció, había hecho bastante bajo recomendación de Kyōka.

Claramente Atsushi aceptó y de esta forma se comió todo el Chazuke que Odasaku había preparado. El hombre estaba impresionado, había visto como esa menuda chica se comía casi quince tazones de Chazuke casero y tenía la sensación de que habría continuado de no ser porque se lo acabó todo.

—Muchas gracias, Oda-san —dijo Atsushi suspirando con una sonrisa, se notaba que tener el estómago lleno le hacía bien, incluso se veía menos enferma.

—Parece que de verdad te gusta el Chazuke —dijo Odasaku, en la olla no había quedado ni una sobra.

—Es delicioso —respondió ella de muy buen humor—. Me gusta que sea tan sencillo y rápido de preparar. Cómo se usa agua hirviendo no deja un olor marcado al cocinar, se hace rápido y con tan poco sabe tan bien...

Parecía que le emocionaba hablar de Chazuke, observó Oda.

—Entonces solías prepararlo tú misma. ¿Alguien te enseñó?

—No, nadie me enseñó realmente, aprendí viendo revistas de cocina viejas —explicó con un pequeño aire de orgullo respecto a sí misma, aprender a hacer Chazuke era una de sus más grandes hazañas en la vida (y la única de su tiempo en el orfanato)—. Cocinaba a altas horas de la noche mientras todos dormían, ya que la nevera tenía un seguro, solamente tenía acceso a las sobras de ese día, pero era más que suficiente. Realmente me gustaba cocinarlo...

La sonrisa emocionada de Atsushi al hablar de su platillo favorito prontamente fue teñida con aires melancólicos y nostálgicos. Poder hacerse su propia comida había sido para ella un acontecimiento muy importante en su vida, tristemente no pudo festejarlo con nadie. Nadie podía enterarse de sus escapes nocturnos, la habrían matado a punta de azotes.

Odasaku no hizo menciones al orfanato de Atsushi, no sabía a qué punto el tema era sensible y temía dar un paso en falso. Por esta razón prefirió redireccionar el tema.

—Creo que entiendo el sentimiento —le dijo asintiendo con la cabeza—. Cuando aprendí a hacer curry me emocioné tanto que no hice nada más en todo el mes.

Atsushi se mostró impresionada.

—¿Solo cocinó curry durante todo un mes?

—Luego tuve que parar, cocinar me llevaba mucho tiempo así que recurrí a restaurantes donde pudiese comer curry picante también.

—… ¿Su estómago está bien?

—Jamás me ha hecho daño comer curry —respondió Odasaku—. Soy altamente tolerante al picante, o al menos eso dicen mis compañeros.

Él no lo veía como ninguna hazaña, pero cualquiera que probase bocado del curry del pelirrojo iba a sentir cómo se le derretía la lengua. Era picante nivel lava.

—Nunca he intentado cocinar curry —comentó Atsushi pensativa.

—Es más complicado pero vale la pena. Creo tener una que otra revista al respecto, te las prestaré si quieres.

Parecía que Odasaku empezaba a tener hambre con solo hablar de su platillo favorito, pues su estómago sonó.

—¡Ah! ¿Tiene hambre? ¡L-lo siento! ¿Me lo comí todo?

—Tranquila, tranquila —dijo Odasaku levantando las manos en señal de que se calmara—. Tengo el almuerzo hecho en casa también, traeré un poco luego para comer. Hice el chazuke previendo que lo comerías todo.

Atsushi se quedó por un momento analizando sus palabras, seguramente Kyōka o Kunikida le habían hablado de su estómago sin fondo. A ese punto rió un poco para desconcierto de Odasaku, cuando ella lo notó se explicó:

—Usted es una buena persona, Oda-san.

—No creo que preparar chazuke me vuelva una buena persona inmediatamente —Odasaku habló calmado pero era claro que se sentía ligeramente apenado por las palabras de la chica.

—No es solo eso, gracias por venir a cuidarme —dijo con sinceridad—. Y hablar conmigo incluso si podría estar haciendo mejores cosas.

Odasaku, quien no estaba acostumbrado a halagos tan sinceros se rascó la nuca apenado. Incluso si su expresión no había cambiado para nada.

—No hay de qué. En serio no es ninguna molestia —insistió Odasaku mientras se levantaba—. Te traeré las medicinas.

Mientras él estaba en eso, Atsushi observó el bol vacío de chazuke. Era la primera vez que alguien la cuidaba con tanto cuidado mientras estaba enferma y le cocinaba algo, también pensar en Kyōka haciendo su trabajo para aliviar su carga le hacía sentir apenada y feliz por partes iguales. Se sentía querida, de alguna forma. Era agradable estar rodeada de buenas personas.


End file.
